Transformers:Black Ops
by mlgisnotdead33
Summary: Basically Transformers but with Call Of Duty Black Ops 1's story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello,im stories and know this story is not made by made by Treyarch Studios.I thought the story of Call Of Duty Black Ops 1 would fit perfectly in rights to the original story go to Treyarch and Activision.

Breakdown awoke in a dark room,he saw 2 mechs in a window.

"Wake UP!"One of the mechs demanded Breakdown.

"Where am I -?Where's Optimus?"

"You will answer our you understand?"One of the interrogators said.

"Who in the pit are you?"Breakdown responded.

"Thats not is important is who you your name?"The interrogator demanded.

"Frag you."

"Where were you born?"

"KISS MY AFT!"Breakdown yelled,at that time Breakdown got yelled in pain.

"Your name is were born in 1961 you served in a CIA assassination team known as Operation that correct?"Breakdown stayed silent,the interrogator electrocuted him again,the mech once again yelled in pain.

" .CORRECT?"The interrogator said in a louder voice.

"Yes."Breakdown finally answered

"Where is the broadcast station?"

"I don't know what your talking about -"

"The numbers, do they mean?Where are they broadcast from?"Then the purple mech cutted his sentence and said

"I don't know anything about any numbers!"

"What about Onslaught?Do you remember him?Give us what we want and we'll guarantee your safety."For the final time Breakdown got electrocuted.

"Let's start in the , Bay of know you were there."

"No -"Breakdown responded in fear.

"DO NOT FRAG WITH ME,BREAKDOWN.I know wen your lying!"The interrogator responded.

"61',Bay of happened?"

Breakdown laughed at first and then said:"We all got killed."

"Theres no use lying, know you went in with Vortex and Mirage."

"Vortex...and Mirage."Breakdown repeated their was breathing heavily.

"Onslaught,do you remember Onslaught?"

"Barricade...We went in to kill Barricade."

" been a while."Blaster told Vortex.

"Not enough Blaster,you know Mirage right?"

"Blaster."Mirage nodded with his head.

"Breakdown."Vortex pointed at the mech.

"What's up Blaster?"

"So you got what we need?"Vortex asked.

Then Blaster got a map out and explained.

"You will be in ,my old attack on the airfield should distract them enough to...get you inside."

"What about the evac?"

"We will have transport waiting for be there."

"Excellent."Then Vortex grabbed the map.

"We got company."

"Look everywhere,they must be here."

"Leave this place you capitalist whore!"A Decepticon told a woman.

"Stop grabbing me!"The femme responded.

"I said where are you from?"A Decepticon asked Breakdown,coming near him.

"Just be cool, ."Breakdown whispered to Vortex.

"Im talking to you!"Then Vortex pulled a knife and shoved it to the Captain of the mini crew of 'Cons and a beer bottle to his and Mirage shot the 3 other mechs.

"Alright - everything is ready."Blaster said as he passed Mirage,Vortex and Breakdown rifles.

"Gear up,boys."

"Sorry about the bar,Blaster."

"No workers will dispose of the bodies."

"Occupants leavin' their vehicles - armed with scatter blasters."Mirage warned.

"Mirage, down covering fight our way through the - on me."Vortex commanded the mechs.

"Let's go..."Breakdown said as they fighted their way out on the streets.

Later...

"Okay,lets move!"

"This way - into the alley."

"Get to the car!"Vortex commanded.

"Reinforcements!"Mirage warned.

"Scrap...Too many of them!"

"Mirage - Cover our six!"The mechs then entered the car and Blaster said.

"I will see you at the airstrip!Suerte,My friends!"

"Hit it!Go!"He then went back and Vortex told a citizen.

"Get the frag out of our way!"

"Dammit!"Vortex said as they were being shot at,they lowered their heads to avoid the bullets.

"ROADBLOCK!"Mirage yelled.

"I SEE IT!"Breakdown yelled back.

"FLOOR IT BREAKDOWN!"Vortex yelled.

"Hes fading !You had escaped the Bay of Decepticons had were heading for Barricade's compound."The interrogator said.

"WE'RE LOSING HIM!Do it again,we have no choice!"Breakdown woke to another wave of electrocution,he yelled in pain.

"What the frag!"

"There's the compound...Blaster and his soldiers should be hittin' the airfield...Any minute..."Then they saw a flare.

"There's teh signal...Now."

"Hook up...This is it."The mechs assassinated 2 soldiers.

"Eyes front..."Vortex told his soldiers.

"Breakdown,take him out."Mirage told Breakdown.

"Keep it tight."Vortex slit the mechs throat.

" 're all focused on the airfield."Vortex said.

"Convoy not engage."Vortex warned Blaster and his soldiers.

Later...

"Barricade's paranoid...With good reason... we've been trying to get to him for three years."

"Today's the day we succeed."

"Stay close."Mirage said as they shot the men in the room.

"Mirage - Take the roof."

"Any trouble - give us a yell."

"Got it."Mirage said.

"Mason - on search room to room 'till we find Barricade."

"What the frag?!"

"Mirage - what's happening?"Vortex said.

"The B26' 're droppin' all over the place."

"Sit tight... We'll be done in five..."

"Target should be up ahead."

"Roger."Breakdown responded.

"Okay - stack up."

"Mason,over here."Vortex said.

"Let's do it."Breakdown said as they bust into the room and killed all the threats.

"Mirage - Nest is 're moving on."Vortex said.

"Better make it fast.B26's are about to being their bombing run."

"Target should be up ahead,movement in position."

"This is it...Ready to make history?"

"Lets do it."Breakdown responded,they entered the shooting Barricade in the femme that Barricade used as a shield got a shotgun and tried to shoot the mechs,but failed and got killed by Vortex.

"Crazy whore...he uses a human shield and she still protects him?!"Vortex said.

"Barricade's supoorters are fanatical in their devotion to him.."Breakdown responded.

Later on the airfield...

"There's the airfeld!"Vortex pointed out

"Lets hope Blaster secured that evac."Mirage said.

"He ain't let us down yet."

"The Rebels are getting their asses kicked!"

"Better get down there - Hook up..."Then the three mechs rappeled down.

"Vortex!Its all falling apart... You need to get out of here!"Blaster said.

"You secure our transport?"

"The plane is ready.. but we'll be torn to pieces on take off!"

"One problem at a time, 're leaving...Move it!"Vortex yelled at his comrades,the three mechs ran to the got a machine gun and started gunning down the Decepticons.

"Give us cover,Breakdown!"Vortex told the mech.

"Breakdown!Take out those ZPUs!"

"This hunk is barely holdin' together!"

"Vortex!We got a problem!Those fragging vehicles are blocking the runway!"

"I hear you,Mirage!"

"We're 's not enough room to take off!"Vortex said

"Ill deal with it!"Breakdown responded.

"Breakdown,are you crazy?They'll chew you up out there!"Vortex responded.

"Breakdown what are you doing?"Vortex yelled,Breakdown jumped off and used a explosive weapon to destroy the vehicles.

"Runway's clear!"Breakdown said.

"Damn you,Breakdown!"Vortex responded.

"No choice,Vortex.I knew what i signed up for.I'll be - Get out of here!"Then Breakdown was knocked out by he saw Brawl,Onslaught and Barricade talking.

"You're dead... we killed you..."Breakdown said quite shocked.

"No... You killed a double... You think we didn't know of your plan?"

"We always know..."Onslaught said.

"Do with him what you wish,General...He's my gift to you,in honor of our new relationship...Just...Make sure that he suffers."Barricade said to Onslaught.

"He will know suffering beyond his darkest fears...I have plans for you,Iaconian."Onslaught said close to Breakdown's face.

"Oh,he sure did."Breakdown told the interrogator.


	2. Chapter 2

"It was a knew we were bastard,Onslaught -"Breakdown said.

"The Kaonian."The interrogator asked.

" was behind everything."

"Where did Onslaught take you?"

"Kaon.A labor camp.A pit-hole called Grindcore,Oh Primus."

"What did they do to you Breakdown?"The interrogator asked.

"What didn't they do..."

"Why didn't Barricade just kill you?Why did he gives you to Onslaught?"The interrogator demanded for an answer.

"Cause,Barricade and Onslaught were working together."Breakdown responded.

"Eh... You were a gift."

"Eh...Right.."

"Where did Onslaught take you?"

"Grindcore...had to fight...just to survive."

"What happened in Grindcore,Breakdown?"

"I was on my own - almost a year."

"Think,Breakdown...what did they do to you?"

"I'd given up hope of ever getting out...but Optimus Prime found a way."

"You will break,Iaconian!"yelled Optimus at Breakdown.

"Optimus Prime."

"My friend."

"Ugh!"Breakdown yelled as he got punched by the Prime,the prisoners cheering grabbed his chin and hit him.

"You hit like a sparkling!"A guard came and yelled

"Did you start the fight?!"The guard pointed at Breakdown.

"HEY!Bastard!"Optimus yelled at the Decepticon started beating the Prime with the grabbed a rock and shoved it on the guard's face.

"Optimus..."Breakdown said as he assisted the leader.

"Breakdown...Every journey begins with a single step..."Optimus grabbed the keys and yelled

"THIS - IS STEP ONE!"

"SECURE THE KEYS!"The prisoners yelled back at the Prime.

"Now,we take - GRINDCORE!"

"What is step two?!"

"ASCEND FROM DARKNESS!"

"Three?!"

"RAIN FIRE!"

"Four?!"

"Unleash the horde!"

"Five?!"

"Skewer the winged beast!"The two mechs stopped until they saw Grimlock.

"Allow me to introduce - Grimlock the monster of Kaon."Optimus explained.

"Glad your a friend,Grimlock."Breakdown got to the elevator and one of the prisoners said.

"Optimus,you sure you can trust this Iaconian?"

"With my life."

"He and us,are not so different...We are all soldiers,without a army."

" .Abandoned."

"In Grindcore,we are ALL brothers."The prisoner then nodded at Breakdown,Optimus and the fellow prisoner made way for Dinobot shoved his sword on the back of the Decepticon were near the entry door of the prison,Breakdown said in his paranoid state.

"Optimus,your soldiers must know this is suicide."

"Victory can not be achieved without sacrifice,Breakdown."

"We Kaonians know this better than anyone."Optimus explained to Breakdown.

"Prepare yourselves,men!"Prime demanded to his soldiers.

"Breakdown!Over here!"Optimus instructed Breakdown to a cart.

"The tower's gonna rip us to shreds!"One of the prisoners yelled.

"Have faith,comrade!"Optimus yelled and Optimus started pushing the big cart,while Breakdown started shooting the Guards.

"Step Three?!"

"Rain fire!"Breakdown responded to Optimus.

"See how Mason's ingenuity turns junk into weapons..."Optimus explained to that time 3 prisoners launched a explosive to one of the towers,leading them to the entry.

"URA!Never lose faith,my friends...Never!"

"Months of planning,Breakdown."

"We will not pause!"

"We will not falter!"

"We will be free - or die trying!"Optimus yelled.

"This way!"Optimus said as he kicked the door leading to the armory.

"Grimlock!Break open the arms lockers!"Optimus commanded Grimlock.

"Breakdown - Climb the tower and support he uprising in the South!"Optimus commanded Breakdown.

"What about you,Optimus?"Breakdown asked.

"For our paln to need every mech to play his part."Optimus explained.

"Step four..Unleash the horde."Breakdown now understood what the Prime said.

"I will rally the mechs!"

"Ready the slingshot!"The soldier told his inmate.

"Breakdown!Let's go!"The blue mech readied the slingshot.

"Our mechs are trapped!"One of the inmates said until they heard Optimus.

"Brave comrades of Grindcore,the time has come to rise against our opressors!"As the red mech finished that sentence,Breakdown launched a explosive ball with the slingshot.

"Today we show them the sparks of true Kaonians!"

"We have all given our blood for the motherland."

"We have answered her calls without question."Then Breakdown shot a ball to the second building.

"We gave our youth,our sparks,our very souls for her protection..."

"As brothers,we fought side by side against the Vos fascists."

"We crawled through metal and energon to achieve our glorious victory.."

"Not for medals,or glory... but for what was right."Then Breakdown ended Optimus's speech as he launched the final ball and destroyed the final tower.

"URRRRRRRRRRA!"The prisoners yelled.

"This way!Arm yourselves,comrades!"Optimus lead the mechs to the arms lockers.

"Reinforcements will soon arrive to defend the main armory..."

"Just as we planned."Breakdown said.

"How do we achieve step five?..."

"Breakdown's weapon will soon be ready..."Breakdown then grabbed a scatter blaster and shot the locker that kept the door their way out,Optimus then yelled.

"The aircraft is here,good!"

"How is this good?"A prisoner questioned Optimus's logic.

"Because,it is as we wish..."

"Step five!"Breakdown yelled.

"Skewer the winged beast!"Optimus responded.

"Quickly, !Get to the Harpoon!"Then Breakdown aimed at the aircraft and shoot the harpoon,leading for the aircraft to laughed and then yelled at his soldiers.

"You all know what to do!"Charging and fighting their way to upstairs for Breakdown's weapon.

-  
"They are trying to seal the door!"Optimus warned,then Grimlock came and was stopping the door from getting sealed.

"Grimlock!"Breakdown yelled.

"Grimlock cannot hold it for much longer!"Breakdown slided on the door.

"NOOO!"Optimus yelled as Grimlock was crushed.

"Breakdown!Get the door open!"Breakdown quickly opened the went on the stairs and got Optimus a blowtorrch,later they found the door with Breakdown's weapon,the soldiers and Breakdown were covering Optimus from bullets,later he received the weapon,it was a on the streets of this labor camp,tear gas was used against the inmates.

"BREAKDOWN!"Optimus yelled,he wasn't gonna lose another one of his friends.  
-

"They used tear gas.I couldn't breathe."

"Was Optimus still with you?"The interrogator asked Breakdown.

"He never left me."

"The door will not hold them forever...We do not have much time...Within this shrine to the hypocrytical decadence of Vorkuta's leaders,lays the key to step eight."

"Freedom."Breakdown said as they got on their accelerated and escaped by busting through the windows.

"Come on Breakdown! Faster! Faster!"Optimus yelled.

"There is the train!Hurry Breakdown!"

"They're not lettin' us go without a fight!"Breakdown said.

"This way!"Optimus lead Breakdown to another road.

"MG! Jump on the truck!"Optimus yelled as he saw a vehicle with a machine two mechs used the vehicle as a advantage against the Russian soldiers.

"Where the frag's the train?!"Breakdown yelled.

"There!"Optimus pointed out.

"Jump! Breakdown! Jump!"Optimus encouraged the young blue mech jumped to the train,and Breakdown yelled back.

"Your turn!Come on!"

"Step eight Optimus - Freedom!"

"For you Breakdown..."

"Not for me..."

"OPTIMUS!"Breakdown yelled in fear for his friend.

"And that was the last you saw of Victor Reznov?"The interrogator asked Breakdown.

"Yeah,atleast for a while..."


	3. Chapter 3

"After your escape,you were assigned to Jazz at the could he trust you when he knew that Optimus helped you break out of Grindcore?"The interrogator asked Breakdown.

"Optimus...was my friend...but he didn't make it out."Breakdown responded.

"Optimus Prime was a did the CIA know you weren't compromised?"The interrogator asked.

"They tested knew i wouldn't break and i won't break now."Breakdown once again responded to the interrogator.

"The government wanted wanted you to kill him."

"Yeah,and there were i was supposed to kill."

"Who?Who,Breakdown?"

Breakdown and Jazz were landing on the ground with a aircraft.

"You were cleared for duty and summoned to the Pentagon."The interrogator said.

"Jazz was my new handler."

"This is it."Jazz said as they left the aircraft.

"Why the Pentagon?"The interrogator asked.

"Jazz couldn't tell 't have a clearance."

"Your convoy is ready, to the Pentagon."One of the soldiers told the two agents.

"We're late."Jazz told Breakdown.A mech opened the door for Jazz and Breakdown to the limo and they entered.

"Secretary Zeta."Breakdown told the respected mech as he gave his hand to him to greet him.

"Your reputation precedes you,sir."Zeta told the youngster.

"Step on it!"Zeta told the driver.

"Nothing less than our national security is at stake."At that moment the Prime gave Breakdown a picture of Onslaught and his latest rocket.

"He has no is Onslaught.I believe you two already have met."Breakdown looked at the picture with anger.

"When do i kill him?"

"We are lucky to have you back,Breakdown."Zeta told the mechs were reaching the Pentagon.

"The VIP."Zeta told one of the clerks.

"He's here."The clerk said into his radio.

"I felt like everyone was watching me."Breakdown explained to the 3 mechs passed the scanner.

"Back then you couldn't trust anyone."

"Sometimes,even yourself."

"Thats why we are here, see if we can trust you."The interrogator told Breakdown.

"The finest people in the world,right here.24/7,it never ends."Zeta explained to Jazz and Breakdown.

"We were watching you the whole time."The interrogator told Breakdown.

"Thats not possible."

"I was in the Pentagon."The interrogator told Breakdown.

"Please tell him we're here."Zeta told a clerk.

"At once,sir."The clerk responded.

"clearance Prospero."The clerk said as Zeta wrote his name on the document,he gave the document to the soldier near the clerk.

"Distinguished heroes."Zeta said as he pointed at the Primes of the past.

"I remember.I kept hearing numbers.I cou.. couldn't get them out of my head."Breakdown told the interrogator.

"Ariel."Zeta said the code.

"VIPs."The guard said in his entered the elevator.

"He's waiting."Zeta told the blue mech.

"I felt something... gnawing at me."

"What,Breakdown?"The interrogator asked.

"The nerve center.I believe I'm correct in saying that civilization has ben saved,more than once,in this room."Zeta explained the two mechs.

"I don't know - felt like I was in a dream - - Step Two,ascend from darkness - - Step Three,rain fire -"Breakdown told the interrogator.

"You were getting close to your objective."The interrogator responded to Breakdown.

"It was working."The interrogator turned to Breakdown and said.

"It never gets ,isn't it?"

"Not yet."Zeta told the 2 mechs.

"Sycorax."Zeta told the code to the guards.

"This inner sanctum was built in rarely use it."Zeta lead Breakdown and Jazz to the President of Iacon.

"Thank you, ."Jazz told Zeta and gave his hand to greet him.

"Good luck,Breakdown."Jazz told Breakdown.

"He sat in a nearby chair."

" ."Zeta told the president.

"Agent Breakdown."Sentinel Prime told the young agent.

"A great honor, ."

"Sit."Then in the TV's behind Sentinel,footage of the president's death were being shown.

"We are in grave danger from the freedom... Our very way of life is at risk."

"Onslaught."Sentinel told a image was shown of Breakdown pointing a weapon at Sentinel with a wheezing noise.

"Im told you are the very best that we . - You will need to be. - ,take care of it."Sentinel told the agent.


	4. Chapter 4

"Executive order,Operation Flashpoint...Rip out the heart of their Space their long range missile project."The interrogator read Breakdown's mission details.

"Take out the Ascension scientists,co-opted by the Kaonians after the war."The interrogator continued.

"Yes..He needed their they'd learned..."Breakdown told the Interrogator.

"Operation 40 had planted a double agent working with the Ascension Group."The interrogator said.

" mission was to sabotage the rocket."Breakdown explained.

"But something went wrong Breakdown."

"I can't get these FRAGGING numbers out of my head!"

"No response from Scattershot... We gotta move."Vortex told Breakdown.

"Stay sharp,Breakdown."

"Let's it up."Vortex told Breakdown as they told Breakdown to stop by hand used his radio and told Mirage.

"Whiskey come back."

"Go X-Ray."Mirage replied.

"Soyuz One launch is 're on our way,over."

"Roger."

"We're runnin' out of time, 's go."They went through the shadows to not be seen by the stopped near a destroyed aircraft and saw Soyuz saw activity on the road.

"No,no,no somethin's 's way too much activity."Vortex explained to Breakdown.

"Yankee one three - report."Vortex told Scattershot.

"Yankee - one - three - report!"

"Scattershot's gone dark..."

"Here,see what's out there."Vortex passed a tool to zoom in Soyuz One.

"They're at final countdown."Breakdown told Vortex.

"There's Soyuz to launch 10 minutes after Soyuz One."

"Up ahead,the comms building."Breakdown zoomed in the comms building and saw.

"Breakdown - we got activity on the it out."He saw Scattershot tied up to a chair and Brawl on a radio.

"Damn,it's Scattershot... He's burnt."

"Your colleague is unwilling to explain his presence in this facility."Brawl said in the radio.

"Who the frag is this?"Vortex asked Breakdown.

"Surrender now... And you will be allowed to live."Brawl said,clearly lying.

"It's Brawl,Onslaught's second in command."Breakdown explained.

"This is your only warning."Brawl said.

"Nothin' we can do,Breakdown...Scattershot's done."

"I know."Breakdown replied.

"Your choice."Brawl said as he dropped the radio and ripped Scattershot's right eye 's yelling was heard.

"Ugh..You son of a bitch!"Breakdown whispered,pitying for Scattershot.

"Whiskey team,are you in position?"Vortex quickly commed his teammate.

"Roger is covering the road."

"Scattershot's been the base to be in elevated alert."

"Hold your position,we are inbound."

"Roger."Mirage replied.

"Alright... Let's go."

"Aircrafts inbound - move it!"Vortex told crept through the the aircrafts passed Vortex told Breakdown.

"Follow me and keep movin'."

"We're it up."They saw two Kaonian thought of killing them and taking their disguise.

"We need those uniforms,ill take the one on the get the other."As they were crept from the shadows,they got near and stabbed the two mechs in the back of their helmets.

"Let's get 'em out of sight."The mechs picked up the bodies and moved em to the shadows.

"Was saving Scattershot more important to you than your objective to kill Onslaught?"The interrogator asked.

"Scattershot was Kaonian,but he was alright."Breakdown replied.

As they used the guard's armor as disguise,Vortex said

"Hoping your time in Grindcore helped your Cybertronian,Breakdown."

"Well fragging 've gotta save Scattershot."Breakdown responded to they were moving they saw two Kaonian soldiers and one of the mechs said to Vortex

"Hey,have you seen anything suspicious of some sort?"One of the soldiers asked in cybertronian.

"No,its clear."

"Alright,if anything out of place happens report back to us."

"Yeah,yeah."Vortex replied in cybertronian.

"We're good."Vortex told Breakdown as the soldiers went away.

"Prowl and Mirage should be right up ahead."Vortex informed Breakdown.

"X-Ray,this is in sight,takin' them out."Mirage said over the radio.

"Hustle up."Vortex and Prowl dropped the bodies at the shadows.

"What happened to Scattershot?"Mirage asked.

"He was compromised."Vortex replied.

"Continue as planned - We'll make a new opportunity."

"Right... Let's move."Vortex commanded his walked as the Kaonians and tried not causing any noise,they succeded doing so.

"They may have found the bodies."Mirage told his leader.

"No,we're do what they do."Vortex replied.

"Comms building up ahead."Breakdown said.

"Snipers on the roof."Mirage warned.

"Couple of soldiers out on the front of the door."Mirage said again.

"Okay... .Get 'em out of the way."

"We've got a problem,can you help us?"Mirage told the two soldiers in cybertronian,the two guards followed them and knocked them out.

"You ready?"Vortex told Breakdown.

"Clear each floor before you move up...Ill shut down the comm link."

"Shit!...We've ben made!"Vortex said as the alarm went two mechs cleared the floors full of got on a ladder and Breakdown pushed a Kaonian off,yelling to his death.

"X-Ray come in,over."Mirage said.

"Go ahead,Mirage."

"We just got a visual on Scattershot...He's ben taken to a bunker on the South of the Comms Building."

"Breakdown - use this crossbow - explosive !"Vortex commanded blue mech started using the crossbow,each arrow reaching a vehicle and activating the explosives.

"Gunfire's draw attention."Breakdown then finished off the Kaonians.

"Those aftholes are on the way back!"Vortex replied.

"I'll secure the line,you take the it quick,Breakdown."Breakdown then launched a crossbow arrow to the place where Scattershot was to charge and attack the Kaonian guards.

"Scattershot!"Breakdown yelled as he launched on the window,shooting the Kaonians.

"Clear right."Mirage said

"Clear left."Vortex replied.

"You able to continue on the mission,Scattershot?"Mirage told the larger mech.

"Let's do it."Scattershot replied.

"Did you sabotage the guidance system?"Vortex asked his teammate.

"I was compromised."

"Guess we're through being subtle...Move to plan B?"

"There may still be time to abort the launch...We need to get to the Auxiliary Control Bunker."Scattershot explained.

"You saved his you had to loacte the Ascension Group and kill the scientists."

"No...i had to kill...Onslaught."

"We've been made,lose the disguises."Vortex said.

"Grab your aft,we got a fight on our hands!"Scattershot yelled at went over a ladder,reaching the rocket's control center.

"Breakdown,blow a hole in that fragging wall!"Vortex told Breakdown.

"We have to destory the rocket - no matter what!"Scattershot said looking over the controls.

"It's too late!I can't stop it!"Scattershot yelled in a paranoid state.

"Plan B,Bowman - Set it up!"

"This'll do it!"At that time Mirage returned with Prowl with a Rocket Launcher in his hands.

"Blow it,Breakdown!NOW!"Scattershot yelled at Breakdown,the blue mech launched the rocket at the bomb,succeeding at destroying the bomb.

"Holy scrap!"Vortex said at the massive explosion.

"It's a pit of a way to test a prototype!"Breakdown said.

"Fraggin - A."

"Dammit...Can't stay in the open!Get to the tunnels!"Vortex commanded his they reached the tunnels Breakdown said

"Poor bastards."

"They're Decepticonic bastards...They don't deserve sympathy."

"We're here to hunt 'em down."Vortex replied to Breakdown's pity.

"The rest of the Ascension group will be trying to escape the facility..."Scattershot said.

"Mirage, flank round to the North one sneaks out that back door!"Vortex commanded his soldiers.

"Breakdown and Scattershot,you're on me."Vortex having a long fight with the Kaonians on the tunnels,they reached their destination and Scattershot vomited on the floor.

" we get the hell out of here."Vortex said.

"Not 're going after Onslaught."Breakdown responded to his leader.

"We're losing him again!"The interrogator said.

"Stay with me Breakdown!"The interrogator yelled in fear.

"Brawl escaped before we could get to him."Breakdown responded.

"You were getting was there,wasn't he?"The interrogator asked.

"We searched the whole couldn't find the bastard anywhere."

"This is a waste of delusional."One of the interrogators said.

"But then we ran into Onslaught's limo.I had him."

"Satifised,Breakdown?"Vortex asked.

"NO!Not yet...not until i see the body."

" . .The kill."The interrogator asked.

"Trust me...That rat bastard's a fucking charcoal briquette."Vortex responded.


	5. Chapter 5

"Somehow - I knew Onslaught was still alive."Breakdown told the interrogator.

"He became your spent the next five years trying to track him down."The interrogator responded.

"He was... He was... He was everywhere!Just...Couldn't get him out of my like the others -"The paranoid mech responded.

"We pumped so much scrap into him he doesn't even know what he's saying!"One of the interrogators said.

"Voices - Kaonians - always in my head -"

"No,I want to keep pressing him."The other interrogator responded.

"HEY!Who are you people?What do you want from me?"Breakdown yelled in anger.

"We want the numbers, 's all we've ever wanted."

"Take us back again, Kaon,where did Iacon send you next?"The interrogator asked.

" Gygax."

"This was in 1968?"

"Yeah.I was part of the S.O.G unit led by was recon on covert Kaonian activity on Gygax."

"What about your CIA handler, he in Gygax?Do you remember him there?"

"Jazz..."Then the blue mech giggled." . guy was an ice cube."Breakdown responded to the interrogator.

"Vortex,he's here."Jazz said.

"Breakdown!"The leader greeted his teammates as he dropped over the aircraft.

"Vortex!You look like hammered scrap."Breakdown responded back with irony.

"Looks don't count for scrap in the is 'Gax baby!"

"It's good to see ya."

"Yeah,you too..."

"Jazz,CIA - Thank you for your time Sergeant."Jazz told the leader.

"Right..."Vortex said as he lead the two mechs to a vehicle.

"I've already briefed Breakdown broadly about the situation..."Jazz told Vortex.

"Let me fill in the blanks for you..."Vortex said as he entered the vehicle along with the 2 other agents.

"Back in '64,the CIA gave up control of the Covert Opertaions in South East it over to the Iaconian Military."The driver started up the vehicle.

"From that,MACV-SOG was born."

"Now aside from being a base for the Marine Corps,Gygax is our launching point for all cross border activities."

"Missions are SND,Sabotage,Black Propaganda,Strategic Recon,POW rescue..."

"CLEAR THE RUNWAY!CLEAR THE RUNWAY!"A Iaconian soldier yelled.

"You know,usual scrap..."

"INCOMING!"A soldier yelled at the plane driver flew out of the vehicle,leading to Breakdown driving and crashing instead.

"Breakdown!Over here!"Vortex told his teammate as they grabbed Jazz to secure him,his Visor had ben destroyed.

"We gotta move him."The two SOG members grabbed him by his arms and quickly moved him out of the area.

"Get him to the bunker!I'll cover you - GO!"Vortex commanded his did as he was told.

"Jazz was down and Gygax was under like Scattershot,you risked your life to save him."The interrogator told Breakdown.

"Jazz was a fraggin' ice cube,but that's why i liked the bastard."

"Your mission priority was to get to Gygax's main city,but you all stayed behind to defend the wasn't your objective."

"You obviously didn't know knew Gygax needed our 's no decision to make."Breakdown explained.

"Im okay..."Jazz told the blue mech.

"Jazz?"Breakdown asked again to be sure.

"Im okay..."

"Frag...GRENAAAAAAAAAAAADE!"A marine yelled.

"We're on it,six!"A pilot yelled.

"On station, by!"At that moment,a Decepticon jumped on him,trying to choke Breakdown Breakdown pulled a grenade out of his arsenal and got him scrapped to a million blue mech got back on his feet,following Vortex.

"Adjust your fire!"A pilot yelled.A tank crashed,blocking the way of Breakdown,he had no other choice but to go prone.

"Move it,Breakdown!"Vortex alerted his teammate.

"Scrap!Infantry comin' right at us!"

"We got a line of napalm barrels buried about twenty yards out!"Vortex told the young agent.

"Just hit this..."Vortex guided the agent as they heard a massive explosion.

"Fugassi mine, local forces love 'em."The mechs rushed,Breakdown reached for the bomb activator,using it and causing massive destruction for the enemies,reaching for the second one,it caused destruction for the enemies once for a machine gun,he started gunning down the enemy soldiers.

"Scrap...We got armor moving up - Kaonian T-55'S!  
"Here - this LAW rocket will burst 'em wide open."Vortex handed him a rocket launched first rocket,then the second one and finally the third one.

"Be advised,Red Rider on your head down."The pilot warned as a jet came and dropped powerful explosives.

"High explosive ordnance on a nice Rider out."

"Hell yeah!"Vortex yelled.

"Scrap...The bastards ain't lettin' up!Move!"Vortex yelled again.

"Arc Light,10 minutes out."

"We're almost out of ammo!There's a weapons cache in that bunker on the right..."The marine told Vortex.

"Damn!"

"But we can't get to it!...They closed our right flank!"

"Those barrels...they full of napalm?"Vortex asked.

"Yeah...we got pushed back before we could bury 'em."The soldier continued.

"Good to know...MARINES!Hold your positions!"

"Let's fuckin' go."The leader told leader saw that there weren't any fugassi lines so he told his teammates.

"No fugassi line to hold 'em back this time."

"We need to improvise,Breakdown."Vortex said as he kicked down a barrel full of napalm.

"We need more!"Vortex yelled,Breakdown saw another barrel and kicked it,he found another barrel and kicked it.

"They're making another push - South East side!"Vortex yelled at the were thrown at the enemy soldiers and Vortex responded to that by saying.

"That should hold 'em."

"Those are our own mortars!Do they know were here?"Jazz asked.

"Toward the HQ!"Jazz yelled.

"Get up the hill!"The leader going over the mountain,Breakdown got downed,he saw his comrades fighting Kaonian soldiers,Vortex's weapon was jammed,leading to the Kaonian soldier to hit him in the found a revolver and shot the enemy,saving Vortex from his death.

"More NVA moving in!Infantry and armor!"The pilot yelled.

"They must have a fragging division hid out there!"A pilot yelled back.

"And i thought he was a wimp."Vortex said.

"Now thats what im talkin' about!Jump in the back - get on the T.O.W."Vortex said.

"This thing's built like a tank!"Breakdown said.

"Yeah... But a damn sight more maneuverable!"Vortex responded.

"VF 143!Authorization Sierra Oscar Golf one ordnance on my command!"Breakdown yelled in the radio.

"Affirmative ."A pilot said.

"Use the controls to steer the TOW missile!"Vortex guided Breakdown as he launched a rocket at a tank.

"Direct hit!"Vortex said as he continued to drive.

"Roger X-Ray - Targeting Sector."A pilot said as he launched bombs on the launched another missile to a second tank and to the third jets continued bombing the Kaonians.

"Roger X-ray - Coming for a strafing run."3 more tanks appeard,into every single one of them,Breakdown launched a missile.

"You nailed 'em!"Vortex said,congratulating Breakdown.

"It's over..."Jazz said as they exit the vehicle.

"No...This is the start of something else."Vortex replied.

"They'll be back."Mirage then dropped out of a aircraft.

"Mirage!"Breakdown greeted his friend.

"You look like hammered scrap,Breakdown."

"Heh...Well 'Gax'll do that to you."

"Good to see you Breaks."Mirage called Breakdown by his nickname.

"Jazz,CIA - We're here to talk about your encounter with the Kaonians in got a word of a defector might be in play."Jazz and Mirage greeted each other and left Jazz with Breakdown.


	6. Chapter 6

"The TET Offensive was the beginning of the Iacon really started losing the war."The interrogator said.

"Inside the MACV compound in Gygax you established contact with the Kaonian defector."

"NO!"Breakdown replied.

"We know you turned himself in at were there, had intel on .But it was a lost cause."The interrogator responded.

"SHUT THE FRAG UP!"Breakdown replied in anger.

"The NVA had surrounded the had all but burned to the defector was surely dead!"

"He wasn't dead!"

"It was a lost cause and you still went in - why?"The interrogator asked.

"His protection team had gone dark.I couldn't accept that he was dead.I NEED THAT FRAGGING DOSSIER!"

"MACV in jumping into some deep scrap Vortex."Mirage said in the radio.

"We're here to yank the lost contact with his security team - They may be holed up in the MACV'S safe room."Breakdown said over his radio.

"If he's alive,we'll find him."Vortex assured.

"SOG X-Ray team,hook up."The pilot mechs hooked up and jumped off the aircraft.

"Quad 50!We're hit!We're hit!"The pilot yelled as the aircraft started losing mechs were about to land but due to the aircraft spinning it sent them through a window.

"LOOK OUT!"Vortex yelled to his teammates.

"Lima niner,we are going down!"The second pilot yelled.

"Hotel Six,come Six,do you roger?"The pilot said.

"Lima Niner,Hotel six is gone."As Breakdown was recovering,a 'Con showed up nearly killing the Vortex saved him.

"Here,Scatter 'll hold your we headed Breakdown?"Vortex threw at the agent the Blaster and asked him.

"Lima niner,I got eyes on X-Ray."Mirage said to the pilot.

"You got NVA all over the North wing,Vortex."

"Light 'em up Mirage!"Vortex said over his radio.

"Lima niner is inbound."The pilot said.

"X-Ray,get your heads down!"Mirage warned as the aircraft started shooting the 'cons on the hotel.

"X-Ray,your clear."

"Come on,move up!"Vortex said.

"Mirage!North East corner!"Vortex told his teammate.

"On the way."Mirage said as Breakdown and Vortex started shooting the breached through the roof,shooting 2 Decepticons on the process.

"The whole damn building's overrun!"Mirage said as Prowl joined them.

"Dispatch is next floor down."Vortex repied.

"You think the defector survived this attack?!"Mirage asked.

"Well if he did,hes one tough son of a glitch!"Vortex that time,someone was talking in the radio.

"Mirage what's he sayin?"Vortex asked.

"Kill the civilans."The mechs used a faster pacing.

"Your collaboration with the Iaconians is proof of your accordance with party tradition,the punishment is to be carried out immediatley!"The Decepticon said over the radio.

"x-Ray this is Lima who doesn't get out soon,isn't going to;the NVA have overwhelmed the entire North Wing."The pilot said.

"Roger that Lima on."Vortex replied.

"Safe room just ahead."Breakdown saw and pointed out.

"Molotov!"Vortex yelled as the fire spread.

"At the window!"Mirage pointed out and shot the Decepticons.

"The safe room is down there."Breakdown told his 'mates.

"Safe room's ben breached!"Breakdown said as he walked up to the door.

"So where's your contact?"Mirage asked Breakdown.

"Might have fallen back to the command room...He may still be alive."

"Let's move,on me."Breakdown replied as they breached the the Decepticons on the room.

"The safe rooms are on the other side of the war room."Vortex they cleared the room the Commander of the group said.

"Clear!Lima niner - sitrep over!"

"X-Ray - NVA have retaken MACV are cutt off!"The pilot replied.

"Scrap."Breakdown whispered.

"Roger that Lima Niner!"Mirage replied to the pilot.

"You better get your afts in gear if you want an evac."

"Let's go!"Breakdown said,Vortex breached the door.

"He should be in one of these rooms."The blue agent said.

"Breakdown - Take the door at the far end of the - On me."Vortex commanded his Breakdown breached the door,he was knocked down and being Optimus appeared and killed off the Decepticon spy.

"Breakdown?"Optimus asked.

" 'd you get out of Grindcore?"Breakdown asked as Optimus pulled him up.

"Never thought i'd see you alive..."

"Nor i you,my friend."Optimus said.

"I am here with a warning your goverment would do well to heed..."Optimus said as he handed Breakdown the Breakdown inspected the dossier Optimus explained to Breakdown.

"Onslaught is planning an attack on the West."

"Breakdown!...You get what you came for?"Vortex asked in worry for his teammate.

"Onslaught...I knew we'd see him again."Breakdown replied to Optimus.

"His influence spreads like cancer...Even the Kremlin does not know what he is truly planning."

"He must be stopped Breakdown."

"Onslaught...Brawl...Shockwave...All must die."Opimus Mirage and Vortex showed up,Optimus said.

"Are these your soldiers?"

"Vortex,Mirage."Breakdown quickly introduced.

"I am Optimus,Orion."

"What in the pit took you so long Breakdown?That intel better be worth niner!Where the hell is our pickup?!"Vortex said.

"X-Ray be advised...Marines Forces are engaged in heavy fighting West of MACV."

"Push through to Rally Point Delta - 2 clicks North on the River."The pilot guided the soldiers.

"We'll make it!...You just be there!"Vortex replied.

"Iaconian soldiers!Put down your weapons!This is not your wish you no People's Army Of Gygax is here to liberate you."The Decepticon tried to lie to the Iaconians.

"we're gonna need some close air support for this scrap."Vortex said as a tank appeared.

"RT-Texas this is One need immediate air support at grid seven Delta Oscar Tango!"The soldier yelled over his radio.

"One Five we do not have clearance in that 's in the shit,son."The pilot replied.

"Son of a glitch...Frag!"The soldier whimpered as a building got near him and told him.

"Hey,give me that radio."

"What are you SOG?"The soldier asked.

"Just give me that radio."

"Good luck with that scrap."

"Texas this is Sierra Oscar Golf one ordnance on my command.I authenticate,golf shoe,over."Breakdown told the pilot.

"Roger us know where you need us."The agent gave the pilot the details and said.

"Texas,your target is tagged."Breakdown said over the radio.

"Coordinates at the 6 story building."The aircraft finally came and started shooting the building.

"X-Ray - Move out!"Vortex said.

"X-Ray,Texas is standing by."Breakdown was trying to move while prone.

"Marking 'em out!"Breakdown told the pilot.

"Comin' in your heads down."The pilot told the soldiers.

"Multiplie is clear."The pilot Breakdown passed the waves of soldiers along with his teammates,Vortex said.

"Scrap."

"APC's down!Theres a fuckin' tank out there!"Mirage warned his 'mates.

"Mason!Tag that son of a bitch right now!"Vortex commanded his told the pilot.

"Texas we have enemy armor at Victor Zulu Seven Foxtrot!"

"Roger X-Ray - Standby for strafing run."As the mechs were shooting their enemies,the pilot finally answered.

"X-Ray - We're coming in hot."The aircraft came and destroyed the tank.

"X-RAY MOVE OUT!"Vortex yelled at his members.

"Tank destroyed - X-Ray you are clear to proceed."The pilot replied to Breakdown.

"The LZ's half a click away;end of the street!"Vortex the waves continued the pilot once again replied enthusiastically.

"X-Ray,Texas is standing by."

"Target 'em hard!"Breakdown said as he tagged a building.

"Comin' in your heads down."The building got destroyed by the aircraft.

"Scrap...evasive action...X-Ray we are under heavy fire!"The pilot yelled.

"X-Ray the grid is -Texas is pulling down that anti-air and we will return support,over."The pilot said as he flew away.

"Understood Texas!"

"I SEE IT!ZSU,second floor,end of street!"Mirage told his teammates.

"Gotta find another way - that street's in the beat zone!"Vortex replied.

"We flank that building!"Optimus and Breakdown started pushing the door to escape the tank.

"WE GOT A TANK!"Mirage yelled.

"HARDER!"Vortex told his teammate.

"OFF THE STREET!"Mirage yelled in paranoia.

"FRAG!"And then,everything went black.A body layed on Breakdown' was getting up and Vortex saw him and assisted him.

"Breakdown,we gotta take out that ZSU...Mirage,keep these guys safe!"Vortex commanded his soldiers.

"Got it!"Mirage the 3 mechs started shooting their way out,a tank shot the ground of Breakdown and got him down.

"I couldn't believe Optimus was here in he was the defector."Breakdown explained to the Interrogator.

"He came back for you was back."

"Still in one piece,my friend?"Optimus asked his comrade.

"I'm good."Breakdown said as he was breathing fast.

"BREAKDOWN!"

"You okay brother?"

"Still breathing."Breakdown replied to his leader.

"We'll see you at the rally point!"Breakdown told his Optimus and Breakdown shot the waves of ' found the anti-aircraft weapon.

"The ZSU is right above us!"

"Put a charge on the ceiling - blow the floor from beneath them!"Optimus recommended to the agent planted the C4 he moved a bit away and said.

"We're clear!Ready,Optimus?"Breakdown blew off the laughed and replied.

"Good work,Breakdown!"

"There's our ride!"Vortex said.

"Im not so sure..."Breakdown said in his paranoid state.

"Get the wounded first."The pilot said.

"More aircrafts on their way - sit tight."

"X-Ray - Air support is offline while we evacuate the wounded."The pilot said.

"Looks like we gotta wait - Everyone load up - i want this LZ secure!"Vortex told his soldiers.

"Breakdown - set up charges around the perimeter!"

As the Decepticon in the radio yelled,Vortex told his soldiers.

"Here they come!"As the mechs started shooting the 'Cons,they seemed to retreat...or so the SOG members thought.

"They're pullin' back!"Mirage yelled.

"They're not retreating - They are regrouping!"Optimus yelled at the soldiers.

"COMMAND! - X-RAY ONE ZERO!"Vortex yelled at the radio in anger from the slow evac.

"WE GOT A PRAIRIE FIRE DOWN HERE - WHERE'S OUR DAMN EVAC?!"

"The city's falling to the NVA - They're picking our birds right out of the 're not the only ones trying to get out!"A commander yelled back in the radio.

"WE HAVE A PRIORITY ONE PACKAGE TO EXTRACT! - WE NEED THAT EVAC!"

"We'll find another way - hold your position."The commander replied.

"Iaconian soldiers!Your agression towards the People's Republic Of Gygax will not be un punished!"The Decepticon yelled.

"X-Ray,your evac is on it's way!"The pilot yelled.

"Instead of returning to your own country - you will die in ours!"The Decepticon yelled.

"X-Ray - Check your have a Navy PBR on its way!"The commander said.

"Roger that!None too soon!"Vortex replied calmer.

"Direct fire support to cover squadron is on station."The commander replied.

"Roger!Breakdown - Mark that target!"Vortex told his teammate.

"Marking Squadron - Burn 'em up."Breakdown said.

"Roger run,get your people back."

"PBR's here!"Mirage yelled as he and his teammates rushed.

"GET YOUR AFT'S IN THE BOAT!"Vortex replied.

"Move it move it!"Mirage said.

"Get in!"Vortex said as he jumped to the boat.

"Onslaught."Breakdown whispered.

"So much for the Tet cease fire."

"The enemy's courage could be the result of their new found ally."Optimus said.


End file.
